The MBRS-SCORE program will continue to develop the research environment at the University of Texas at El Paso that is more conducive to scientific research excellence in the biomedical sciences. The program will enhance and cultivate the research capabilities of program participants by providing research support. The SCORE program will foster interdisciplinary approaches to solving problems that affect basic biomedical research. This program will involve faculty from different disciplines on subprojects involving biochemistry, biostatistics, cancer biology, chemistry, infectious diseases, molecular biology, health sciences, immunology, toxicology, neurobiology, and bioengineering. These subprojects are focused to increase the number of underrepresented minorities in the biomedical sciences or in health professions. The program will expand the research opportunities for minority students, especially Hispanics, by providing the funds necessary to foster a productive research environment associated with graduate education. Our research initiatives, coupled with our student research programs, will increase the number of minority students performing biomedical research, thereby expanding the pool of minorities who will make biomedical research a career. Our unique geographical location and our high Hispanic enrollment virtually assure us of succeeding in this endeavor. The University of Texas at El Paso will contribute substantially to the SCORE Program by providing release time for faculty to increase their efforts in both laboratory research and research training. The major goals of the program are to: (1) enhance the research productivity of faculty directly and indirectly associated with SCORE program; (2) increase the number of underrepresented minority (URM) undergraduates and graduate students that are trained in biomedical research and prepared to pursue careers in biomedical fields; and (3) promote diversity at all academic/research levels. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]